mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer is a recurring character and former villain in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She appears in S5E1 (The Cutie Map). She is the student of Twilight Sparkle and also Sunburst's childhood friend. In My Little Pony X Frozen, she replaces both Prince Hans (Santino Fontana) and the Duke of Weselton (Alan Tudyk) as a main villain. She bears an uncanny resemblance to that of Aria Blaze in Rainbow Rocks. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Biography According to Disney Frozen manga title, Starlight is composed of bloods from various characters, such as Imaginary Gary (Jason Marsden), Timothy Scam, Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton, Mrs. Doom-bringer (Carolyn Lawrence), Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax (Crystal Scales), Sheen Estevez (Jeffrey Garcia), Benjamin Ravencroft (Tim Curry), Isabella Garcia Shapiro (Alyson Stoner), Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong), Shining Armor (Andrew Francis), Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain), Fluttershy (Andrea Libman), Applejack (Ashleigh Ball), Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Soarin (Matthew Hill), Minuette, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Lightning Dust, Mayor Mare (Cathy Weseluck), Spike, Fancypants (Trevor Devall), Fleur de Lis (Nicole Oliver), Zecora, Sedusa (Jennifer Hale), Princess Morbucks, Mojo Jojo (Roger Jackson), Big Macintosh (Peter New), Time Turner, Derpy Hooves, Fuzzy Lumpkins (Jim Cummings), Rose, Lily, Daisy, Lyra Heartstrings, Twilight Velvet, Lucky, Trixie (Kathleen Barr), Snails, Snips, Photo Finish, Apple Bloom, Braeburn, Pony Joe (Vincent Tong), Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Professor Bannister (Kevin McDonald), Candace Flynn, Jet Set, Dylan Gould (Patrick Dempsey), Mandy (Grey DeLisle), Thalia Al Ghul, Billy (Richard Steven Horvitz), Mindy (Rachael MacFarlane), Rojo (Jennifer Hale), Hex (Khary Payton), Ra's Al Ghul (Peter Woodward), Sperg (Gregory Eagles), Robin (Scott Menville), Raven Roth, Starfire (Hynden Walch), Terra Markov (Ashley Johnson), Maxwell Tennyson (Paul Eiding), Dr. Animo, Jonathan Arbuckle (Wallace Wingert), Jerry Rassic (Jason Marsden), Garfield Logan (Gregory Cipes), Madame Rouge, Blackfire, Crayon Boy, Arlene (Audrey Wasilewski), Vetvix (Vanessa Marshall), Gladys Sharp (Allison Janney), Marceline the Vampire Queen (Olivia Olson), Stacy Hirano (Kelly Hu), Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella), Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster), Camille Leon (Ashley Tisdale), Dr. Drakken (John DiMaggio), Shego (Nicole Sullivan), Monkey Fist (Tom Kane), Rose Wilson (Pamela Adlon), Anna (Kristen Bell), Prince Hans (Santino Fontana), Sergeant Calhoun (Jane Lynch), Suzy Johnson (Kari Wahlgren), Lady Tremaine (Susan Blakeslee), Drizella Tremaine (Russi Taylor), Anastasia Tremaine (Tress MacNeille), Tiger Claw (Eric Bauza), Duke of Weselton (Alan Tudyk), Nick Wilde (Jason Bateman), Myrtle Edmonds (Liliana Mumy), Lilo Pelekai (Daveigh Chase), Nani Pelekai, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Olivia Meers, Eli Pandarus (Jonathan Freeman), Dr. Hirano (Ming Na Wen), Nurse Redheart Councilor Chang (Lauren Tom), Mr. Sanban (Keone Young), April O'Neil (Mae Whitman), Karai, Casey Jones (Joshua Peck), Kristoff (Jonathan Groff), Lizzie "Elizabeth" Divine, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, Shan Yu, Clayton, Mr. Talbot (Maurice LaMarche), Helga Pataki, Helga Sinclair (Claudia Christina), Judy Hops (Bonnie Hunt), Dawn the Sheep (Jenny Slate), Albedo (Yuri Lowenthal), Dennis Nedry (Wayne Knight), Donatello (Rob Paulsen), Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, Splinter, Gwendolyn Wu (Jessica DiCicco), Portia Gibbons, Myles Standish, Veronica (Grey DeLisle), Henry Wu, Princess Mandie, Ricky (Jason Marsden), Ra's Al Ghul, Music Meister (Neil Patrick Harris), Victor Perkins (Jason Segel), Kendall Perkins (Emily Osment), Bradley Buttowski (Danny Cooksey), Montana Max, Elmyra Duff, Chester (Tom Kenny), Victor Hopkins (Vincent D'Onofrio), and Upper Crust. She also possessed the information on the Shredder (Kevin Richard Richardson), Kim Possible (Christy Carlson Romano), Ronald Stoppable (William Friedle), Duff Killigan (Brian George), Jafar (Jonathan Freeman), Maleficent, Ursula, Discord (John De Lancie), Linda Flynn (Caroline Rhea), Lawrence "Larry" Fletcher (Richard O'Brien), Tiara Gold, Mrs. Sanban, Kuki Sanban, Mushi Sanban, King Sandy (James Arnold Taylor), Hoagie Gilligan (Benjamin Diskin), Cree Lincoln (Cree Summer), Valerie Grey, Wallace Beetles (Dee Bradley Baker), Nigel Uno, Ryan Evans (Lucas Grabeel), Sharpay Evans, Troy Bolton (Zac Efron), Queen Chrysalis, Blossom (Cathy Cavadini), Bubbles, Buttercup (Elizabeth Daily), Double Diamond (Brian Drummond), Sugar Belle, Night Glider, Party Favor (Samuel Vincent), Brick, Boomer, Butch, Nurse Redheart, Denzel Crocker (Carlos Alazraqui), Fix It Felix (Jack McBrayer), Brittany (Christina Applegate), Jeanette (Anna Faris), Eleanor (Janice Karman), Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton), Doctor Horse (Peter New), Ian Hawk (David Cross), Chad Danforth, Dr. Rubin (Wendie Malick), Coltrane (Corbin Bleu), Gabriela Montez (Vanessa Hudgens), Ace, Alvin (Justin Long), Simon (Matthew Gray Gubler), and Theodore (Jesse McCartney), which were collected by Baxter Stockman's remote tracking device and stored in the super computer. Starlight is therefore able to use their abilities, such as teleportation, magic manipulation, flight, regeneration, invisibility, and also an ability to survive in space. Personality When introduced, Starlight Glimmer is shown to be seemingly benevolent, and laid-back, but is revealed to be a vain, hypocritical, selfish, villainous, deceptive, calculative megalomaniac. Relationships Trivia *She is the first villain in a two-part to be, or at least have the appearance of, a regular pony. Nightmare Moon was an alicorn with an ethereal mane, Discord was a draconequus, Queen Chrysalis was a changeling with the appearance of an insectoid alicorn, King Sombra was a demonic unicorn with a shadow form, and Lord Tirek was a centaur. The only other villain who is a regular unicorn is Sunset Shimmer, who appeared in a movie and is mostly seen in human form. Even then, Sunset had a demonic empowered form, while Starlight did not. *Jim Miller claimed on twitter that Starlight will possibly return in a future episode. *She is considered to be less evil than Prince Hans. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Unicorn Ponies Category:Villans Category:Article stubs Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Villans Category:Season 5 Category:Mares Category:Characters introduced in two-part episodes Category:Season 6